A life needs a Love
by GoddessPower
Summary: He regrets making the wrong choice. He regrets ever living that day. He blames himself for all these things and he can do nothing but lock himself up.


**A life needs a love....**

**Summary: He regrets making the wrong choice. He regrets ever living that day. He blames himself for all these things and he can do nothing but lock himself up.**

FIRST STORY!!!! FIRST TRY!!!!!! EMBARASSED!!!!!!!

I do not own** "THE CUTE MASTER OF UKE "NARUTO"" **neither** "THE HOT SEME LORD "SASUKE"" **or the (super cool) anime** "Naruto" **or any other character.

**This plot came to my head out of nowhere and I thought about giving it a go :D hope you like it.**

**SASUNARU!!!! The greatest couple......wait that was suppose to be a warning.**

|:|:|

**First chapter: It begins....**

|:|:|

"Naruto you suck.", Sasuke muttered wrapping his arm over Naruto's waist and peeking over his lover to see their what is suppose to be their dinner.

Naruto just ignored his lover's 'compliments' for his cooking as usual but couldn't help but glare at his lover .

"I don't even know why you come over to my house to eat if you think my cooking sucks.", Naruto puffed and tried to wriggle himself off from Sasuke with no luck.

"I am not here for your cooking you know.", Sasuke purred and bit Naruto's ear lobe and licked it.

Naruto tried not too response and tried thinking of something else and when he couldn't he was slowly getting frustrated and was fighting an urge to kick him out of the house but how can he kick Sasuke. The Sasuke and how could he ever fall in love with him.

Fall in love.

It has a nice ring to it Naruto thought and remembered the day when Sasuke asked him out on Sakura's party.

"Hm...what party was that?", Naruto whispered.

_Flashback_

"_Achoo!", Naruto sneezed again. _

"_That must've been the 100th time you sneezed Naruto.", Sakura mumbled._

"_Gomen Sakura chan. I think I caught a cold or something.", Naruto apologized._

"_Its okay Naru-"_

"_Kyaaa!! Its Sasuke sama", Sakura was cut off by the voice of other girls shouting their breathe out when they saw Sasuke._

_Naruto and Sakura turned around to see Sasuke. He was standing their in a the door looking like a god. He was wearing a leather pant with a silver chain dangling from its pocket and a black button up shirt with the top two button and a bottom two button opened with a silver necklace decorating his smooth and silky skin and leaving the hungry eyes to lavish his skin as much as they want._

"_Naruto?", Sakura manage to mumble it out._

_Silence_

"_Naruto?", Sakura whispered this time and once again she got_

_silence as her answer. Frustrated Sakura turned to look at Naruto to find him shocked._

"_um...Naruto?", Sakura whispered and shook Naruto and finally he blinked._

"_huh? Sakura chan....what is the matter?", Naruto asked._

"_I- oh hey Sasuke kun!", Sakura cried._

"_Hey!", was the only thing he said and handed her a box wrapped up in a silver gift wrapper._

_The white background looked so pure and the blue rose that decorated it made it look priceless._

"_oh, thank you but um...why a gift? Its not my birthday.", Sakura said looking a bit surprised._

_Sasuke just shrugged and turned around leaving everyone in shock._

"_I think he loves you Haruno san.", someone in the crowd whispered._

"_Love? Me? You got to be kidding me.", Sakura cried._

"_Well, then why did he get you a present?", everyone asked._

"_We are friends you know.", Sakura sighed but everyone just continued to stare at her. "Naruto help me out in here." Sakura mumbled and turned around to see Naruto to find him talking to Sasuke and laughing. _

_No one aside from a few people who didn't even care about it was the only one who noticed since he rest of them were busy staring her to death. Sakura just ignored them and walked up to her teammates._

"_Having fun?", She asked with a smile in her face._

_Shocked Naruto spun around to see Sakura and fell but was caught by Sasuke who held him in his arm. Silence spread throughout the party. Naruto was slowly beginning to feel uncomfortable._

"_um...Sasu-", Naruto was cut off with the sudden kiss from Sasuke._

_Shocked from his action Sasuke quickly stood Naruto and went out from the room leaving Naruto shocked and stunned._

"_Naruto.", Sakura began destroying the silence and snapping Naruto out of his daze._

"_huh?", Naruto blinked._

"_Maybe you should go after Sasuke kun. He might feel angry and irritated with himself.", Sakura whispered._

_Naruto just blinked and sped out of the room and found Sasuke in the balcony looking really hurt._

"_Sasuke?", Naruto called out and Sasuke stiffened as if he was getting ready for a him to be broken moreover his heart._

_An awkward silence wrapped them up. They could hear the voices of people in the party and down in he streets. The buzzing was making Naruto's head spin and he staggered his way to Sasuke and caught Sasuke's shirt. The silkiness of the shirt shocking Naruto. _

_Thinking that if he clung onto Sasuke it would make Sasuke more relaxed but it did the opposite._

"_Just get it over with Naruto.", came Sasuke's cold and harsh voice shocking Naruto._

"_Sasuke? What did you- I mean how can you-", Naruto was cut off when Sasuke spun Naruto in his arm and made him look at the eye._

"_You want to know why I did that? You do don't you. Well I love you. I have ever since the day I met you. Do you remember when we accidentally kissed. Do you? Well I don't care if you don't but to me, that was the best moment of my life, even if it was your worst. I love you and I can't stop loving you. Never.", Sasuke gasped for air and silence came once again._

"_Sasuke? I-", Naruto couldn't speak, words were stuck in his throat._

"_Go ahead and laugh, go ahead and tell everyone that I love you, make fun of me I don't care," Sasuke shouted,"but please....please just don't torture me.", Sasuke pleaded the last few words._

"_I would never.", Naruto started after finding his voice, "never would I hurt you because I......love you.",Naruto whispered._

_Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and he stood their shocked and the next thing Naruto knew was he was being attacked by breathless kisses which was disturbed by yet another Naruto's coughing._

_End _

Naruto giggled at the memory. Sasuke was confused of the sudden outburst of his lover.

"um...Naruto are you okay?", Sasuke asked looking concerned.

"huh? Oh yup am fine. Fit as a horse.", Naruto grinned hoping his lover would snap out of confusion.

"Horse? Why horse?", Sasuke asked.

Naruto just blinked, "Its just a phrase Sasuke."

"hn!", was all he said and went out of kitchen leaving Naruto alone.

"Finally some peace.", Naruto breathed out and was about to return back to his cooking when Sasuke peeked into the door.

"I forgot to say this but Naruto I never knew chicken were suppose to turn out black and the water you boiled has vanished.", Sasuke chuckled.

"huh?", Naruto turned back to see his food burnt and gone. "Sasuke why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it looked like you were happy in your fairy land so-," Sasuke was cut off when he had to dodge a flying fork and spoon that was thrown his way.

"Thank you my love but I do not need fork and spoon for my favorite meal.", Sasuke grinned and ran off dodging some more utensils thrown his way.

|:|:|

Early next morning finally after having a decent sleep in a long time Naruto was checking through the shops to find something suitable to eat since Sasuke had complained too much about him only eating ramen and not being able to cook good food but what could he do when the only thing his stomach wants is the delicious, mouth watering RAMEN.

Naruto started to began feeling really hungry when he walked the same streets three or four times.

"argh!! I can't take it anymore. I am going to eat ramen whether Sasuke likes it or not. Who is he to boss me around?", Naruto grumbled and quickly made his way to his most favorite place, well make that second favorite place since where ever Sasuke was that was his most favorite place.

|:|:|

Back at Uchiha mansion Sasuke was not having a really good morning. He hadn't sleep a bit when he ran back to his house since he was too afraid to even think if someone had kidnapped Naruto or moreover Naruto had gotten murdered and was lying on his kitchen or bedroom or bathroom floor drowned in his own pool of blood or if Naruto has been scarred for the rest of his life.

Grumbling he started making his way to the bathroom promising that as soon as he finds Naruto he is gonna lock him up somewhere only he can go to.

"Why am I getting so possessive of Naruto. Its not like he will run away from me, right?", Sasuke asked the reflection of himself in the bathroom mirror and made his way to the shower, anxious to see Naruto.

"Be more patience Sasuke. You can go meet him as soon as you are done.", Sasuke mumbled to himself.

|:|:|

"Ah! That was best than anything ever made...well except maybe for Sasuke but who cares ramen is the best.", Naruto cried while making his way to his apartment but thought he should better go meet Sasuke to see how he is doing. Turning away from his pathway he started walking to Sasuke's house. It would at least take fifteen minutes to reach Sasuke's house and it would be easier to use his hidden shortcut. Naruto made his way to his hidden shortcut and when he turned around the ally which led to Sasuke's house he was blocked by three people.

|:|:|

**And that is it...ahh!! rushed ending and...man this is the longest I have ever typed. -phew- well tell me your thoughts even though it is a critics ^^ and forgive me since half of the chapter went to flashback....gomenasai**

**amen**


End file.
